A Love that will never end
by cams
Summary: Draco doesn't know dat he luvs Hermione Ron likes Hermione Lavander is in luv w/ Draco.Only Hermione knows & Lav plans 2 make a move 2 make Draco fall 4 her.Hermione helps lavander in her plan & instead in the end Draco realizes he really luvs her.W/
1. A New Year

~Hermione~ Yes! My 7th Year at Hogwarts. At last! Graduation!!! "Hey!" I shouted when I saw Harry and Ron about to enter the train. "Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted "Wait for me!!!" I exclaimed. They waited for me until I finally caught up with them. All 3 of us entered the train, found a compartment and sat down. "Finally! Our last year!" Ron said "Yeah! So many things happened though." Harry murmured. I suddenly felt hungry so I decided to go out and look for the vendor. "I'm just going out" I said as I left the compartment. Crookshank, who was beside me, purred and ran. I chased her but she was too fast for me. I suddenly bumped someone. "Oh I'm sooooo SORRY!" I apologized. He looked at me and I noticed that it was MALFOY!!! "YOU?!!!" I reacted "YES ME! And 'bout your apology. APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!!!!" He replied with his same cold tone. "Oh really!!! Coz I take back my apology!!" I said. 6 years have past and still his attitude didn't change. Till now, we still stayed as ENEMYS. "Good! Coz I don't care!" He said. "Know what Malfoy. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGE A BIT. YOU'RE STILL THE SAME OLD JERK I MET ON 1ST YEAR!!" I said "And you MUDBLOOD. YOU'RE STILL MS. KNOW-IT-ALL" Our argument lasted for 5 minutes. We both got mad at each other and just go on with our business. I looked for Crookshank all over the train until I finally gave up and went in our compartment hoping that Crookshank is there. But she wasn't..  
  
~Draco~ OHHHH! That MUDBLOOD gets into my NERVES!!!! But this will the last year I'll ever see HER!!! "Look who's steaming!" Crabbe began to tease me when I entered our compartment looking very mad. "Just shut up Crabbe!" I replied. "Why? Getting annoyed?" Goyle joined in. "Oh Shut up! I'm not annoyed, okay? I'm just FRUSTRATED!" Finally, we arrived at the station but I was mad the whole trip, I was so mad that I was like a volcano about to explode but controlled it by being silent. But there are times that I can't help but ask myself why I feel different whenever I'm with Hermione? Its like a sensation that makes you feel happy, delighted and other things I can't describe. But then I also feel anger, maybe its because of her being a MUDBLOOD. Anger. That's what I feel now. its not because of HER and the painful words she gave me. But, its because of me and the painful word I told her. But why? Why do I hate myself just because of that? It's so weird. I really CAN'T understand it!!!!!!!. I wasn't looking to where I was going until.. "Ouch!" a girl shrieked. I bumped someone and it was.. HERMIONE!!! "Watch it Mudblood" I said without me knowing. Okay, I'm hate myself again!!!! "It's your fault MALFOY!" she replied "So what if its my fault!!" Here it goes again.... "Its really you fault MALFOY!" Potter interrupted "Shut up Potter!"  
  
~Hermione~ Me, Harry and Ron are having a fight with Mr. JERK MALFOY and Company. because of MALFOY bumping me. Don't ask WHY I HATE HIM coz I really don't care at all!! All I know is we had hated each others guts because MR. JERK MALFOY and co. always ANNOYS us. I dunno why. I really don't care. And I really hate him. Back to the fight.. The fight was intense that all the 7th Year started to stare at us. I looked around, looked at MALFOY and said "SHUT UP MALFOY and STOP THIS NONESENSE!" Then, I took Harry and Ron by the hands and dragged them away from MALFOY. We stopped at one corner of the station. "What ya do that for?" Ron asked "Well to keep us from away from him.." I replied. "Oh!" Ron said. "What you did was right though." Harry said "And why was that?" I asked curiously "To tell ya the truth, I was about to get my wand back there and turn him into a FROG" Harry confessed. "That was a great idea!" Ron exclaimed. For a second, Ron was silent and looked as if he was imagining what Malfoy would look if he became a frog, and he turned to me. "You should've done that" he continued. I didn't reply but turned away from him and went onwards. At the Great Hall, we were happily watching the Sorting Ceremony, as usual, and after the ceremony, the feast began. I noticed that Lavander, who was beside me, was staring at Malfoy. "Why are you staring at Draco?' I asked her. "You know why!" she replied. I was quite confused until, "Oh Yeah." I murmured. I remembered that Lavander liked Draco since 5th Year. But Draco didn't know, only me and Lavander knew it. (Well, she told me at our 5th year too, that made me totally confused and wonder why she liked her!!) "Maybe I should make a move" she whispered "No! The man should always make the move first" I whispered back "Don't care. You know that nowadays girls make the first move. And your gonna help me" A VERY BIG BIG TROUBLE!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Plan

~Lavander~ The next day, I was walking with Hermione down the hall towards our first class, Potions. Then, I saw Draco. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I want to run and hide but I was too nervous that he would know that I like him. I couldn't look at him so I just looked down. Finally, he walked past me. I sighed, stopped and looked at Hermione. "You gotta help me" I told her "NO WAY. Not in a lifetime." she replied 'C'mon! It's just a tinsy winsy FAVOR." I begged. "Nah-uh! I'm gonna help you to make him fall for ya. NO! He wont fall for ya." She said "Yes he will. If you only help me." I begged her again "Don't you get it? HE-WONT- FALL-FOR-YOU. He hates all Gryffindors. He's like a machine. He has no heart, if he does have one. it's hard as a stone." But I kept on insisting that he would fall for me even though he wont. "Oh Pretty Please With Cherries on Top" I begged. Until. "Alright already. But only this once." She finally agreed. "Good! I want you to give this to him." I gave her an envelope with 'To Draco Malfoy' written on it. "Personally? No way" she reacted "NO! You know. What all muggle secret admirers do." I replied. "oh! Whatever!" she said with a puzzled face At class, I can't help but think of Draco. I forgot that class has started and didn't participate in the discussion of Prof. Snape. As usual, Prof. Snape noticed me daydreaming and can't help but embarrass me! "Ms. Brown, it seems that you are thinking of something. Is it more important than our lesson?" he asked "No sir." I answered nervously "Good. Then stop daydreaming!" he said with his usual cold voice.  
  
~Hermione~ After Potion class, I was walking down the hall with Harry and Ron and thinking of a plan to give the love letter to MALFOY. At last. "Eureeka!" I exclaimed "What is it?" Harry and Ron asked me curiously in unison "Nothing! I was just thinking about our lesson" I lied. How 'bout using magic?. Neh! He's too good!.. Yes! I finally made a plan. I'll just bump Draco, AGAIN. And try to put it inside his robes without him knowing it!! I am a GENIOUS! I saw him walking down the hall. And what a luck! Now I can do it so early! I got the letter and held it in my left hand. I started to walk towards Draco. I bumped him and tucked the letter inside his sleeves without him knowing it! "Watch it Mudblood!" he insulted. "You too Malfoy!" I insulted back. We looked at each other with anger in our eyes. I walked past him and went toward our next class, Herbology. At Herbology, Prof. Sprout was discussing about the Whoomping Willow. Some of us were bored while others were interested. And I was one of the student who were interested. "Ah Yes! What a magnificent Plant!" Prof. Sprout admired the Whoomping Willow. Don't ask me why!  
  
~Draco~ I was at the library having a research about our assignment. Then, I noticed that there was something in my sleeves. I got it out and it was... a letter. I curiously opened it and started to read it:  
  
Dear Draco, Hi! How are you? I hope you're fine! I think that you're great, handsome and perfect. And I like you so much since 5th year! You are the man that I want and I can't live without you. You're always in my dream and in my mind. You're everywhere. Even though I can't get you out of my head, It makes me happy though. You're the one I know that will make me whole. You're my survival, my life, my joy, my hope, my love, and my happiness. You're the love of my life. You bring out the best in me. You make me feel that I'm not alone. You changed me. You leave me breathless. You're the song in my heart. You build me up. You make me happy. You make me feel I'm so alive. And I thank you for that. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I really hope that you'll like me like I do.  
  
Lovingly yours forevermore, Your secret admirer who won't tell her name, so she gave you her codename, Blooming Lover Okay! A LOVE LETTER! From an anonymous person who's codename is BLOOMING LOVER. How did it get inside my sleeves. It maybe magic. No! Impossible! I should've seen it! It could be one of my friends helping her out. So they tucked it inside my sleeves. WHO!?!?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	3. Another Love Letter For Draco

~Hermione~ Its been a month since I have been helping Lavander to make Draco fall for her. Current status.. Draco still doesn't know her nor does he has fallen for her. MAJOR DISASTER for LAVANDER. To me, it doesn't even matter.  
  
"Oh Hermione! At last I have found you!" Lavander exclaimed as she was running towards my hiding place which has been my 50th since last month. "Don't tell me! Please give this to him again." I said. "Yes" she replied as she handed me a letter for her sweet MALFOY!!! "Thank You!" she thanked me. As usual.. I try to, you know, give it to him without him knowing. I hate this JOB!!!!!!!! After that TASK as I call it. I went to the library. Then, I saw Ron. He sat beside me and asked me a couple of WEIRD questions which he always (but not always) ask "Hermione. Uhm. What characteristics in a man do you want? And who among all the boys here do you like the most?" See. WEIRD!! He has been like this since. the end of our 4th year (SUMMER).. What's wrong with him anyway????!??? "Characteristics? In a man? Who do I like? Are you annoying me? Do I have to say the answer a million times?" I asked. "No to the annoying stuff and I dunno to the million stuff! C'mon! Answer it already" he replied "I still dunno what I like in a man coz I haven't found him yet. You get me?" He nodded and left the library.  
  
~Ron~ So I admit it! I like her. I like Hermione! Only HARRY knows it! ONLY HARRY!!! And, I don't want anyone to know it. "So have you told her yet?" Harry asked "No, I'm too scared!" I answered "TOO SCARED!? Ron you have to tell her or else. She'll be gone forever." Harry suggested. I stayed silent for a moment. "Harry, I need HELP now!" I complained. "Then. Tell her your true feeling towards her" Harry said "I can't do it! I've been trying to but. I really can't" I complained again. "You're starting to annoy me Ron. Sigh! You are hopeless in love" Harry complained next about my attitude "Oh look who's talking. Let's see.. You like Cho for a long time, you can't tell her your true FEELINGS, we, your friends, told you to say it but NOOO! YOU CAN'T! Now, you're like 'I've done that before, do it'. Get it Harry?" I replied "Whatever!"  
  
~Draco~ This, I don't know what this is, for Hermione is way beyond already.  
  
Why do I feel strange whenever she's near? Why do I tremble whenever I'm near her? Or why do I feel weird? What is it anyway??? Can this be love I'm feeling right now?!? I really don't recall feeling this way though. What should I do? These questions fill my head and not to mention. WHO IS BLOOMING LOVER ANYWAY???!?? I really want my answer fast before I lose my HEAD! "Mr. Malfoy!" Prof. Sprout exclaimed. She noticed that I was thinking deeply again in class. But I can't help it!! But I thank her, somehow, for doing that or else I'll explode. Crabbe and Goyle was at my side asking me why I was out of myself again. As usual, my answer was NOTHING! "It's none of your business!" I shouted as we were walking down the hall. "C'mon Draco! I know you're thinking about your secret admirer." Crabbe teased. But what he said was wrong. "It's NOT that BLOOMING LOVER!" I said "I know it's her!" Goyle teased too. "Oh Shut UP both of you!" I exclaimed. At the Great Hall, I was looking for Hermione in the Gryffindor table. She was sitting next Weasley though! Crabbe noticed me looking at someone or something, but he didn't know who or what. After we ate, I went to our dormitory and noticed that there was another letter from HER!!! I opened it and started reading: Dearest Draco, I can't stop looking at you. And I watch you practice and I watched also your last game. You know, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. You were just GREAT! I really admire your talent especially your looks. Don't you worry. Maybe, you'll meet me soon. I hope by then, you'll like me even though it's really impossible. But I will always believe in it. Lovingly yours' Blooming Lover She is getting in my nerves. 


	4. Hermione's unlucky day

~Hermione~ Okay! Where is Lavander? Hope she doesn't see me. errr! I really hate giving those stupid 'love letters' to MALFOY!! "Hermione!" Oh no! Lavander found me!!!! Stay cool. "Hi.Lavander. Nice to see you?" I said. "Hi Hermione! You're a life saver!" she said just to make me do her another favour. "Can you please give this to him the old way?" there she goes!!! "NO!" I replied "Please. Pretty - Pretty Please with chocolate frog and bertie bott's beans on top" she continued begging. "N - O! As in NO!! Get me? NOOOO! If you don't get me. read my lips NO!" I said. "Oh please" she continuously begging. "Oh okay!" I finally agreed. "Oh THANK YOU!!" she handed me a letter (as usual!) and told me to give it to him (which she told me a million times already) So. I'm about to give it to him secretly. "Wingardium Leviosa" I said then the letter floated away and went straight to Malfoy's pocket.  
  
~Draco~ I'm in the library right now and about to go when I noticed a letter from 'BLOOMING LOVER' again!!! When will SHE EVER STOP! I hate people giving me letters without them giving their names!!! I opened it and start reading it:  
  
Dearest Draco, I'm really happy that you are reading my letter. But, I'm really wondering if you wanna reply to me so I know what you think about me. That will really help me. Please. Okay, leave the letter that you're gonna give me under the great staircase near the desk. Thank you! With all my love, Blooming Lover  
  
Okay! I'll reply and tell her to stop writing to me anonymously and tell me who she is!!! Good! That'll be it!!! I got my pen and quill and started writing. After a few minutes, I was done and hide it under the great staircase, and beside the desk.  
  
~Lavander~ I went under the great staircase and beside the desk and found a.. LETTER!!! I'm sooooooo HAPPY!! Thank GOD!!! I'm relieved!! I'm Glad! I opened the letter as soon as I entered the Gryffindor's girl's common room. And I started reading it:  
  
Blooming Lover, (isn't he soooo sweet! ) I received your letter and I just wanna say, please stop sending me letters without giving your name because it totally irritates me (OH NO! he hates me!!) If you're thinking that I hate you. well I'm sad to say but it's part YES and part NO! Draco  
  
NO! NO! NO! NO! There's a part of him that HATES me!!! Oh What will I do!!!????!!!!  
  
~Hermione~ I was just walking when I noticed that there was an announcement:  
  
ATTENTION ALL 7th YEAR STUDENTS!!! I would like all of you to go to the Great Hall at exactly 5:00 pm.  
  
I went to the Great Hall at quarter to 5 and sat there . I saw Draco sitting there and doing nothing. And then came all of us 7th year student. Prof. Dumbledore arrived and announced that there will be a little get together for the 7th years. That we will have a partner for doing assignment, studying and other more, from different houses. "Hermione Granger!" so I was first! All I have to do is get a name and the name I picked will not be mention or get another partner. All was done, and the professor will be mentioning the groups. At last, it's me. But. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" OH NO! It's all a MISTAKE!! 


	5. No Big Deal

~Draco~  
  
No big deal if Hermione's my partner throughout this year. I kinda like it. I really dunno why!!! And I don't want to know why! I'm just gonna graduate and go on with my life! Forget that 'Blooming Lover' and this strange thing I feel when I see Hermione! That's all!  
  
I just wanna follow my father's footsteps. But, I'm beginning to doubt that I would really follow his steps. I know that my dad is working for THE DARK LORD, and he wants me to work for him too. But I really don't want working with a scumbag like him. But, I don't want to disobey my father. SIGH! Come what may!  
  
The next day, we were in Potions Class. I was with Hermione, we had a new sked that really sucks.  
  
HERBOLOGY 8:00 AM - 9:30 AM  
  
POTIONS 9:30 AM - 11:00 AM  
  
TRANSFIGURATION 11:00 AM - 12:30 PM  
  
ARTS AGAINST 1:00 PM- 2:30 PM DARK ARTS  
  
DIVINATION 2:30 PM - 3:00 PM  
  
Just some of the subjects.  
  
~Hermione~  
  
I can't believe this! Him? My partner? Oh my God! Lavander will never stop annoying me 'bout giving more love letters to him, and I'll have a VERY BAD SCHOOLYEAR!! Could it be any WORSE?  
  
I really don't care if 'twas GOYLE or CRABBE! Hey! What am I sayin'? I don't like bein' with GOYLE nor with CRABBE! They'll ruin my GRADES! Well. I really can't change it! It's FORBIDDEN! So. I have to face reality. That Draco Malfoy, a jerk and a total pain, will be my partner for the whole school year. YUP! A whole MISERABLE SCHOOLYEAR!!!  
  
"HERMIONE!" Lavander called me while I was walking down the hallway. "Lavander?" she was panting and was trying to catch her breath. "Lucky you! You and Draco are partners" she praised me. "Lucky? Correction! UNLUCKY!" I corrected her. "And why is that?" she asked "The fact that HE is my worst enemy, a total pain, a jerk, a dumbhead, a loser and all that I can think of that is BAD! Which totally fits him!" I explained. "Not true! He's dreamy, handsome, cute, cool-" And I interrupted! By covering her mouth with my palms wide open. "I don't want to hear this!" Then, I left.  
  
I know that it was rude that I left Lav there. But. I don't want to interfere with anything! I don't want to be a bridge for both of them. Coz sometimes, the man falls for the bridge. and I don't want to hurt Lav's feeling. Good thing we have no assignments!!!  
  
The following day, I was with Draco in Herbology. We had to sit together. While Lav has to sit beside her partner. I wanna say sorry to her coz I know it was rude of me to leave her like that. So, after class, I approached her. "Sorry Lav if I kinda walked out on you yesterday" I apologized. "It's no big deal. I know why anyway." she forgives me, YES!!! "Well, I gotta go. Bye!" I told her and I left. 


	6. Revealing Potion

~Draco~  
  
It's been days since me and Hermione are together - researching, finishing weekly reports, and doing our homework. And I'm - glad. Besides the fact that I'll get high grades, but something more. I dunno what it is exactly.  
  
I was in the Slytherin common room, scanning some books, then, I lifted the page and something caught my eye. "REVEALING POTION" I read. An answer to my long wondering. If I cast this spell, I would finally know why I'm feeling strange whenever Hermione's around.  
  
"Moondust, Unicorn hair, ashes of the pheonix. I got all the things I need.' I whispered. I mixed them all in the cauldron. Then, I drank it. "Man! It taste like vomit flavored bean!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
I waited for the effect. But it didn't work!! Stupid potion!! I just wasted my ingredients on that!!! What a very waste of time!!! Plus, it didn't taste good!!!  
  
I got out of the common room to find Hermione and finish our homework. To tell ya' the truth, I wanted her to do all the work, but she'll get all the credit if ever Prof. Sprout found out. I found her by the fountain. Then, the wind suddenly blew hard. Her haired danced with the air. She didn't bothered fixing it. I felt hot all of a sudden. And butterflies were in my stomach (not actually true.. just an expression). When I went closer to her, my mind begins to cloud, my heart beats faster than the usual and when I was beside her, I couln't look at her like I used to do.  
  
Is this the effect of the potion??? ERRR!!! I should have read it first before I have done it. What a big MISTAKE!!!!  
  
~Hermione~  
  
"Draco are you listening?" I asked Draco. "Me? Do I have to listen? Huh., HER - I mean, MUDBLOOD?" Wow! He almost said my first name. Which is totally unusual of him. He doesn't call me by my first name. Usually, he calls me, GRANGER or MUDBLOOD.  
  
"Draco what's happening to you?" I asked out of thin air. "Huh? ME? Oh Nothing of your business HER- uhm- GRANGER!" Ohhhhhh! "There is! You almost calle me by my first name!" I justified. "Your just - imagining!" he replied. "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE." I began to sang.  
  
"Just stop it!" he shouted. "Mr. Malfoy's getting annoyed." I teased. I looked at him, then, "Okay! I'll stop! What's happenig to the Malfoy I knew? Huh?" I asked "I dunno! Maybe he's trying to get along with a mudblood in order to have high grades on all the subject." He replied. "I see!" I closed the book that was lying on the ground and picked it up. "But in order for Mr. Malfoy to get along with Mudblood and have high grades, he must be nice to her."  
  
I know! I'm too demanding!!! I just want him to change his attitude!! "Be nice! That's all?!" Is he bragging? "Why you want to have a tough one?" I asked. He simply looked at me with his blue-silver eyes and replied. "NEH!!!"  
  
I turned back at him and slowly walked away from him. "Wait!" he called. I looked at him, "Why?" "Where on earth are you goin'?" he asked. "Do you wanna know?" I asked back. "YEAH!" he simply replied. "If you're really that curious. then follow me." I told him.  
  
He got his things and followed me. MAN! He really changed. And I think he means it!!  
  
~Draco~  
  
I followed her until we reached a place in the school grounds where a secret passage was covered by vines. "No one knows this place, only me. There's a password in order to pass this vines." She told me. "What kind of vines are these anyway?" I asked. "Vines of annihilation."  
  
"What the heck is that?" I asked. "It isn't found in books. Its only a creation of two lovers." Okay! I'm puzzled. She looked at me. Then she said "I can see you're not much of a bibliophile!" "YUP! I'm not!" I replied. "Vines of annihilation is only the name that I call it, because it still has no name. This vine is one of Hogwarts' mystery." She explained. But I wonder why.  
  
"Of all the witches and wizards that has been here. The most romantic of all is about Alisa and Elyon." She said dreamily. She looked at the vines with so much admiration. That makes me envy the vine so much. At that moment, I finally realized that the potion was no phony. I like her. I like Hermione Granger. I don't know why, but I do!  
  
"Why on earth are you staring at me like that?!" she asked while she looked at me. "I'm not!!" I lied. "I was looking at something else!" I know that she didn't believe it. She looked back at the vines and said the password. "Noy leov elas ila" The vines suddenly revealed an old door. Hermione opened it and a beautiful garden was revealed. "It's only an illusion. The paradise the lovers wanted." 


End file.
